No Love, Just Lies
by HellsYeahBitches
Summary: Yes I am back! With another story involving my babies! Dean Ambrose, Cliff Compton, CM Punk, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and AJ Lee! Not without an OC though!This ones name is Georgia 'Gia' Smith. She is dating CM Punk then cheats on him with Cliffy! There will be hell to pay. (Definite AU A bit of FemSlash)


_**A/N: Yes I am back! With another story involving my babies! Dean Ambrose, Cliff Compton, CM Punk, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and AJ Lee! Not without an OC though!This ones name is Georgia 'Gia' Smi**__t__**h. She is dating CM Punk then cheats on him with Cliffy! There will be hell to pay. (Definite AU)**_

_Phil Brooks and Georgia 'Gia' Brooks gave up everything they had for money, fame, and power. When Gia gets a little to thirsty and greedy everything goes down hill. 'I knew it was all going to come crashing down I just didn't know when.' Gia said to her interviewer. _

_Disclaimer: The only one is Georgia. WWE owns everybody now days. Don't sue me and enjoy the story._

_Punk's P.O.V_

_I prefer to be called Punk. I'm apart of the game and once you're in you're all in. My girlfriend's name is Georgia 'Gia' Smith. She has big black hair, piercing blue eyes, likes to wear dark makeup, Converse, heels and Platform Boots. I have dark chocolate brown hair and a wolverine beard. Some call me a killer others call me Wolverine. Those who call me Wolverine gets slapped with Tuna. Punky Bear Rules!_

I got out of the truck along with Cliff, Colt, Joe, Colby, and Jon. We sneak into the back room of the house. We hear the dude watching Bad Girls Club. I shake my head looking at Cliff. 'You ready?' I mouth to all of them. They nodded their head. I switched the fuse off and pulled the mask down. "God Dammit!" The older man yelled getting up and coming our way. He opened the fuse box and began fumbling with the switches. I hit him upside the head with my shot gun. He dropped to the ground slipping in and out of consciousness. I turned the fuse and and yelled at them to go gather all the valuable things that they could. _"Daddy?"_ The voice threw up red flags and I signaled for them to stop.

The little girl walked in and screamed loudly. Jon slapped his hand over her mouth and carried her back to the room. I followed him making sure that he didn't hurt her. "Sweetie." I said in a different deeper voice, "If you say anything about us being here tonight we will kill pregnant Mommy and Daddy. You see... Daddy owes me money. _Don't say shit, do you understand me? _Go back to bed and it'll all be over soon." The little girl's eyes widened in fear as she got under the blankets. We walked out and the others had loaded the car, all we had to do is drive home. I got into the car and drove away thinking about that life changing image.

_**Gia's P.O.V**_

_I prefer to be called Gia. I'm apart of the game along with all the others in this story. I'm not going to bore you with details about me. I'm sure Punk already told you enough. OH! And I will slap a bitch with tuna!_

"Are you looking for a good time?" I asked the trucker. "Sure sweetness. Hop in!" His southern voice exclaimed. I get in the car starting to pull my tube top down. Wow, it doesn't take much for him to get turned on. I lower my head and bring it back up. I laughed. "Give me your fucking money." I said holding my hand out. He handed me a twenty dollar bill. I laughed sticking it in my purse. "Everything." I said pulling my gun out and putting it up to the side of his head. He handed me about 500 dollars cash. "Sing my favorite song." I command. "I'm the three man band!" He exclaimed. I laughed pulling the trigger and hopping out of the truck. I get in my car and drive home. I need sleep.

_**General P.O.V**_

"Hey babe!" Gia exclaimed walking up to Punk who had his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" Gia asked sitting down beside him. "There. Was. A. Little. Girl." He said slowly. Gia's eyes widened. "Did you...?" Gia began. "I could never do that." Punk said. "Good!" Gia said letting out a sigh of relief. "When you're in the game you have to deal with this shit for the rest of your life so I made the most of it." Gia said fishing something out of her purse. She took out a piece of Slater's skull. "FUCK! That is sick Gia!" Punk said moving to the other side of the couch. Gia smiled throwing it on the glass coffee table. "Would you go down and feed April?" Punk asked, "I'm kind of tired." Gia laughed. "Can I play with them too?" She said. Punk smiled. "You can play with them Gia." Punk said handing her the strap on. "WOO HOO!" She exclaimed rushing down to the basement.

_**AJ Lee's P.O.V**_

I began to shake as the girl with big black hair came down and caressed my body. "Hey sweetness." She said in an electronic voice. I jerked away scared for my life. "He will be happy if I bring him a friend." She said and caressed my cheek. She yanked down my sweats and pulled up her tube like black dress. She put on the strap on and placed herself into me. I screamed jerking away, but she covered my mouth with her black biker glove secreted hand. When she felt satisfied with herself she stopped. "Wow! April!" She said getting up. "What do you want to eat?" She asked. "I want to go home." I cried bringing my knees up to my chest. "You're Daddy didn't pay my Daddy yet, so you'll stay here until he pays Punk." She responded, "Until you tell me what you want you can eat." I looked up at her. "You're a crazy slut!" I yelled. The girl picked up a hunting rifle. She put it up to my head. "Just kill me! You'll be doing me a favor." I said closing my eyes. I waited for the pain to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes and she was laughing at me. "Are you kidding me? Daddy would have a fit if I killed you." The girl said putting the gun way out of my reach. She ran back up the stairs. She left my untied _Maybe If I could reach the gun I could be free..._

_**A/N: "Oh my gosh! What happened? Do tell Lele!" Layla exclaimed. "You're going to have to wait Lay." I replied. "Until what?" She said stomping her platform heel secreted foot. "Until I get 5 reviews!" I said, "Until then let's react the story!" I said pressing my lips against Lay's beautiful, luscious, pink, moist lips. Yeah, I'm not a dude. My name is Lele. Follow me on twitter at LaylaIsMine. Won't be no tweets thanks to stupid ass Ciara, but I'll update next week.**_

_**Humberto you make me so mad, but I just come right back, it's like I can't get over you and the things that you do. I swear I don't want nobody but you! You fucking ass Humberto. Follow him at EcwLesnarHeyman**_


End file.
